ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelations (Polarbear114)
Plot Mr. Smoothie is shown, Jon is sitting at a table with a smoothie. He is deep in thought. The scene then warps to show a house burning down, with a subtitle: 2 years ago. There are firemen there trying to put the fire out. The house has two floors. Jon enters and looks at the house. He then runs towards the house and transforms into Water Hazard. He then fires water at the burning house. 15 minutes go by and the house has burnt to the ground. April is now there and is standing next to Water Hazard. The Ultimatrix times out and transforms into Jon. Jon falls to his knees, April put her hand on his shoulder. The scene then moves to Jon in the front room of his house, sitting on the couch watching TV. April is next to him. On the TV, a male news reporter is standing outside Jon and April's house. News Reporter Male (On TV): It's been a few days since Jon has stayed in his house due to his uncle's death. During this time, robbers have stolen thousands of pounds, successfully attack the Houses of Parliament, and many other things. Will Jon come out and answer everyone when they ask when is he coming back out? Jon gets up and exits the house and moves towards a camera. April is still sitting on the couch watching Jon on TV. News Reporter Female: Jon, Mr. Marron. When are you going to stop sulking and help the people of London and the UK. Jon (Sad, monotone): I'm not sulking, the correct statement is grieving. My uncle has just died. Show some respect! April exits the house and stands next to Jon, holding his hand. April: If none of you have anything to ask that isn't along the lines of our uncle, then go. Jon is taking his time since losing our uncle has been a big shock to us. News Reporter Female: Jon, will you ever come back? Jon: Yes. A big bang is heard near the London Eye, and smoke is now floating in the air around it. Jon: It's time I stopped putting myself first. (Looks towards the smoke) It's hero time. Jon slaps down the Ultimatrix and the scene warps back into present day. Ben and Rook enter the shot and sit on the same table. Ben: There you are. Rook: We have been looking all over Bellwood for you. Ben: Grampa said you found out who the Mystery Figure was, we couldn't access the files on him. Jon: Yeah, it turns out to be my uncle. Rook (Shocked): You told me during training that he perished in a fire. Jon: That's what the report the police gave us. I went back and tried to turn into Clockwork but the time traveller said I shouldn't. Gavin teleports in. Gavin: Finally found you. Jon: How did your house burn down? Gavin: You deserve to know. I was experimenting in my lab. An experiment went wrong and I couldn't let the world or you find out so I burnt the house down. Rook: You burnt down your house?! Jon: Who were you experimenting on? Were Zoey and Jack in the house? Gavin: Your cousin Jack wasn't. I was experimenting on your cousin Zoey. She had some power which I wanted to harness but it was no use. Jon (Angry): So I have lost my Aunty when she gave birth to Zoey. I've lost my cousin two years ago without knowing, and you are the one who appears! Zoey was 12 you heartless-- Ben holds Jon's shoulder and shakes his head. Jon pushes Ben's hand off his shoulder and selects Nuclear Warfare on his Ultimatrix and slaps the core down. He is now Nuclear Warfare. Nuclear Warfare charges up his right arm and punches Gavin, sending him flying into a building. Nuclear Warfare: Here comes Nuclear destruction! Ben stands in front of Nuclear Warfare and slaps the Ultimatrix. Nuclear Warfare is now Jon. Ben: This isn't the way. Rook: Ben's right, there are civilians around. They could get hurt. Jon: Out my way! Jon pushes past Ben. Ben turns into Gutrot and puts Jon to sleep. The scene is now in the Plumber hospital base. Max, Blukic, Driba, Ben, in Human form and Rook are in the room. Jon wakes up. He sits up and looks towards Ben. Jon (Angry): You had no reason to put me to sleep! Ben: You were out of control! Jon (Angry): He killed my cousin! She was only 12! Max: Enough! Jon I know you are in shock about what you have found out, but you don't need to lose it. Rook: We don't need to fight you as well. Jon: Fight me? Ben: The way your going, we would. Blukic: He has no broken bones. Driba: He was just put to sleep, course he has no broken bones! Molly Gunther enters. Molly: Magister, Gavin is attacking Undertown. A green flash happens and Jon has transformed into XLR8. He races out of the room. Ben and Rook follow. Max: That wasn't clever agent Gunther. Keep the Plumbers on alert on camera's around Undertown. The scene changes into Undertown. Gavin shoots electricity from his hands and destroys Pakmar's shop. Jon enters, now in Human form. Gavin: Didn't expect you to actually come. Jon: They can't stop what is going to happen to you! And nice electricity, who'd you get that from? Gavin: A Shocksquatch specimen. She didn't survive. Jon: You shouldn't have come back to life. Gavin: On the contrary, I've been in this Universe for the last two years. Jon: What?! Ben, Rook and Max appear behind a stall. They see Jon and Gavin shouting at each other. Ben is about to hit the Omnitrix but Professor Paradox appears. Paradox: This isn't the time Benjamin. Ben: Professor Paradox?! Gavin shoots electricity at Jon. He slaps the Ultimatrix down and an explosion happens, there is now a dust cloud around Jon. Paradox: Not to worry, he's fine. The dust clears and Jon is Chromastone. He shoots energy back at Gavin. They continue to fight while Ben, Paradox, Rook and Max talk. Max: We need to stop him. Paradox: I'm not saying you can't. Ben: Yes you are. Paradox: Now is not the time to go hero. Or then wasn't the time. Time travel. Rook: We need to help Jon. Paradox: I agree, but not yet. Back at Gavin and Chromastone. Gavin punches Chromastone to the floor and holds him. Chromastone: You can't damage Chromastone with energy, I absorb that. Gavin: I'm not trying to get Chromastone. Gavin touches the Ultimatrix. An energy surge happens and Gavin flies out of the roof of Undertown. Chromastone flies towards where Ben and everyone else is and then lands on the floor near them. He gets up. Chromastone: Time Traveller? Paradox: I never gave you my name? How dumb of past me, or future me. I'm Professor Paradox. Ben: Paradox, why are you here? Paradox: To heed Jon a warning. Chromastone: What is that? Paradox: Don't let anger consume you. Professor Paradox disappears. The Ultimatrix frazzles and turns Chromastone into an Anodite, which Jon has named Anargy (An-r-g). Anargy is a slightly bulky Anodite. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Anargy: Anargy! Huh? Ben: Oh come on, I wanted to turn into an Anodite. Max: This form, have you ever used it before? Anargy: I have never had access to it. Plus Azmuth told me he only unlocked Polar Smash and Ink Jet via text. Rook: You can communicate via Dimensions? Max: Yes, though his Azmuth has only been talking to me! How did you get that information? Anargy: Blukic and Driba, easy to make them think you wanted me to see the files. Max (Angry): You are betraying my trust! Rook: I suggest we go back to Plumber HQ. The scene is now at Plumber HQ. Anargy, Rook and Ben are standing together. Rook: You have been in this form for 10 minutes now. Ben: Try and transform back. Anargy: Okay. Anargy hits the Ultimatrix but nothing happens. Ben: Seems like you can't transform back. Paradox appears. Paradox: This is troubling indeed. Anargy: You know something? Ben: Tell us! Paradox: Fine. Gavin wants to add Anodite DNA to his own DNA. This will make sure he can then absorb anything else he wants more effectively. Anargy: But he can't absorb stuff. Rook: Not unless he is like Kevin. Ben: An Osmosian?! Paradox: I'm afraid he is. So is your cousin Jack. Anargy: What about me? Paradox: No, you don't carry Osmosian DNA. Your farther only had a sister as a sibling. Ben: So Jon's Aunty married an Osmosian? Paradox: A mad one at that. He was waiting for the perfect Osmosian DNA so he could fix his own. Jack wasn't good enough. Rook: So he experimented on Jon's cousin Zoey. Paradox: Yes, and unfortunately she is now dead. Anargy: ARGH! Anargy then falls to the floor in pain. Ben: Jon! Paradox: Seems like Gavin is showing Jon where he is. I've got to go. Paradox leaves. Anargy stops screaming in pain, and gets up. And flies away. Ben: Hold tight Rook! Rook: Hold tight to what? Ben hits the Omnitrix and turns into XLR8 and follows Anargy. He finds Anargy and Gavin in the Plumber HQ, in the Null Void projector room. Ben puts Rook down and the Omnitrix times out, XLR8 is now Ben. Ben: Why is he here? Rook: He wants to gain access to the Null Void. Gavin shoots electricity at Anargy but Anargy puts up a shield, then sends a mana blast Gavin's way. Gavin lies on the floor. Anargy: Ultimatrix, voice command. Ultimatrix: Voice command activated. Anargy: Activate hard reset. Ultimatrix: Command accepted. Anargy lands on the ground then changes back to Jon. Ultimatrix: Hard reset completed. Jon: I'll stop you here and now, I have a feeling I know why you are trying to get to the Null Void. Jon selects Nuclear Warfare and transforms. Nuclear Warfare then picks Gavin up. Max and the Plumbers come in. Paradox teleports in, but no-one notices. Nuclear Warfare then punches Gavin into the floor near the Null Void projector. Nuclear Warfare then starts charging up a plasma ball getting ready to use it on Gavin, who is struggling to get up. Max: Plumbers, fire on Jon. Ben, stop him. Rook: Magister, are you sure? Max: Jon is out of control! The plumbers start firing at Nuclear Warfare making it difficult for him to concentrate on making his plasma ball. Rook is also firing at him. Ben slams the Omnitrix and become Big Chill. He flies down and freezes Nuclear Warfare, with only Nuclear Warfare's head not covered in ice. Max holds his hand up and the Plumbers stop firing. Gavin shoots electricity at Big Chill knocking him back to Max. Gavin then continues to use the Null Void projector. He finally succeeds. Gavin: You are strong, I have underestimated your power. Nuclear Warfare: What do you want in the Null Void?! Gavin: The person who you thought got destroyed on his ship above London when you were 16. The same explosion which destroyed Hyde Park. Nuclear Warfare: You can't, he died! Gavin: He hasn't. Gavin moves into the Null Void and disappears. Big Chill, Rook, Max and the Plumbers go to Jon. Max: Got away. Nuclear Warfare: He wouldn't if you didn't shoot and freeze me! Professor Paradox walks to them. He is standing next to Jon. Paradox: Jon is right Max. Big Chill: He was going berserk. Nuclear Warfare: I was stopping my uncle! Max: You were destroying the room. Paradox: Though, if you let Jon continue, he would have defeated his uncle. And Gavin's plans would not unfold. Nuclear Warfare: He plans on using Vilgax Mark 2 isn't he? Paradox: I'm afraid so. Well not use but make him his ally. Big Chill: Vilgax Mark 2? Nuclear Warfare: A more powerful clone of Vilgax. Has all his powers increased to maximum and also has some alien powers from aliens within the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Max: So we shouldn't have stopped Jon? Paradox: No, you shouldn't. Now Jon can't defeat his uncle because he is looking for something else within the Null Void. Stopping Jon today has caused Gavin to become invincible. Nuclear Warfare breaks out of the ice, and hits the Ultimatrix symbol. He has now transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfire! Big Chill: Why have you changed? Swampfire picks up Big Chill. Max: Why is Jon attacking? Rook: Jon is attacking because you and Ben stopped him from gaining victory. Paradox: Rook is right. Now you have to stop an angry Jon. Paradox leaves using his time travelling powers. Big Chill tries to freeze Swampfire but Swampfire throws him through the roof of the room. Swampfire hits the Ultimatrix and becomes Anargy. Anargy flies through the hole. The scene now shows a street in Bellwood and Big Chill lying on the floor. Anargy lands next to him. Anargy: Don't stop me next time. Anargy starts to walk off. Max, Rook and the Plumbers are now next to Ben, as Big Chill. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix and turns into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk goes and jumps in front of Anargy and kicks Anargy a few times knocking Anargy back and then kicks him hard, which makes Anargy land next to Max. Max hold his weapon to Anargy's face. The Ultimatrix times out making Anargy revert to Jon. Max loads his weapon. Rook stands in front of Jon protecting him. Max: You want to think who your protecting in front of Rook? Rook: I know. Kickin Hawk stands next to Rook. The Omnitrix times out. Kickin Hawk has reverted to Ben. Ben: Your not firing at Jon, Grampa. Max: If you are protecting him Ben, I won't stop to take you down. Ben: I know you won't, but that isn't you. Rook: You are angry at Jon for attacking Ben, but Jon only done that so you wouldn't attack him. Jon stands up. Ben turns to him. Ben: I didn't mean to kick you near to Grampa. Jon: I know. You were making sure I wasn't going to do something stupid. Max: Letting you stay in this Universe was stupid. Jon: Then kill me Max. But if you do, you wont have knowledge on Vilgax Mark 2 and how powerful he is. Rook: And we'd have less of a chance to beat Gavin if you take Jon down. The Ultimatrix can help us. Max lowers his weapon and walks off not talking to Ben or Rook but looking angry at them. The Plumbers follow him. Rook: What now? Jon: I need to find out where he is going once he finds Vilgax Mark 2. Ben: Surely he doesn't call himself Vilgax Mark 2. Jon: No, he calls himself Ultimate Vilgax. Rook: We will help you out. Ben: Even if it does mean that Grampa isn't happy about it. Jon smiles at Ben and Rook. Major Events * April makes her past debut * Water Hazard makes his debut by Jon in the past * Anargy is accidentally unlocked by Gavin * Anargy and Chromastone make their debut by Jon * Gutrot, XLR8, Big Chill & Kickin Hawk make their debut * Professor Paradox makes his debut * Gavin makes it to the Null Void Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Plumbers April Marron (First appearance; past) News reporters (First appearance; past) Professor Paradox (First appearance) Villains Gavin Aliens Used Jon * Nuclear Warfare x2 * XLR8 (Cameo) * Chromastone (First Appearance) * Anargy x2 (First Appearance) * Swampfire (Cameo) * Water Hazard (First Appearance, past) Ben * Gutrot (First Appearance; Cameo) * XLR8 (First Appearance; Cameo) * Big Chill (First Appearance) * Kickin Hawk (First Appearance) Trivia * We learn there is a Vilgax and Vilgax Mark 2 in Jon's Dimension * Jon has met Paradox in his Dimension * We learn Jon has two cousins; Jack and Zoey, though Zoey was murdered by his Uncle * Jon's Aunty is mentioned, but is also revealed she died while giving birth to Zoey. * Max has made an error call and gave Gavin the chance to become invincible by accessing the Null Void. * Jon could have defeated Gavin for good if Max didn't order Ben and the Plumbers to stop him.Category:Episodes